


cost you to keep me quiet

by plumwins



Series: a skilled hawk hides its talons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (sorry), (the idea is that i do not have an updating schedule), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, NOT AN OIKAWA!BASHING FIC, but kageyama deserves better okay, i get u guys i love oikawa too, it's v v slight tho so it's rlly still in the, oikawa gets his due for being an asshole to the most precious bluberry child in the world, oikawa's gotta stop being so rude to him, okay not right now but u get the idea, this relationship is going to be fixed right here and right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumwins/pseuds/plumwins
Summary: There was no doubt about it- no matter what he said, or how much he complained, or how often he hit him, Oikawa was Hajime's best friend.But if Oikawa's shitty behavior in middle school came back to haunt him in the form of a second year with a strikingly familiar gaze from a school they had never heard of, Oikawa would just have to accept the consequences of his actions.





	1. it ain't gonna be clear

**Author's Note:**

> song title from "Aha!" by Imogen Heap, though i prefer the Pentatonix version  
> chapter titles from "Twin Size Mattress" by The Front Bottoms
> 
> what am i doing i'm not even done with my original fic
> 
> about this fic: look, i get oikawa fans. i really do. but as an oikawa fan myself, loving oikawa means accepting that he is not only a hard working, intelligent, attractive, and caring person, but also a complete asshole at times. his treatment of kageyama is completely unwarranted, no matter how socially inept kageyama is. sure, oikawa didn't have to like kageyama, and sure, denying him his serve was within his right, and fine, even that time kageyama was nearly punched was bad, but even without any of that, oikawa was unnecessarily rude to someone who only looked up to him, which is kinda,,,impolite, to say the least. 
> 
> edit: i realize this is my opinion??? sorry if u do not agree
> 
> i don't mind talking about this in the comments with ppl, or explaining my thought process further. however, i don't like it when ppl just drop insults in the comments about my opinion, bc it's annoying. i'd rather have an 20 comment long debate thread about whether oikawa actually disliked kageyama or not than shitty insults about me villainizing oikawa (if u think i am, tell me why!!and i'll try to fix it)
> 
> bottom line is, if u got criticism, i'll welcome it as long as u give me a good reason why!!of course, i may argue back or whatever, but just keep explaining and i'll get it eventually lol
> 
> ok this note is getting too long bye

“There’s no need,” Kageyama snaps, gripping his phone tightly and glowering at his reflection in the bus’ window. “It’s fine- what? No!” he splutters.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at Koushi, and Koushi shrugs. From across the bus, Yamaguchi straightens up slowly, and Tsukishima side-eyes him.

“You’re what?” Kageyama asks, incredulous. “I didn’t even tell you about this, how did you- of course you did,” he says angrily, flushing pink. A moment later, Kageyama’s face turns an even darker shade. Koushi grins, resisting the urge to coo at his cute expression. “What- of course not? I didn’t say that- what-” he looks two seconds away from either crushing his phone in his hand, or punching the nearest person within reach. Thankfully, no one is sitting next to him, and Hinata, Tsukishima, and Tanaka are a reasonable distance away from him. Thank goodness for small mercies.

Kageyama lowers the phone from his ear, grumbling quietly. The rest of the bus exchanges mystified glances, and Kageyama turns back to the bus window, frowning.

 _Oh my god, he’s pouting_ , Koushi inwardly squeals, quashing down the sound building in his throat. He nudges Daichi, before slipping out of his seat and into the empty one next to Kageyama.

“Are you looking forward to the match?” Koushi chirps brightly, and Kageyama jumps.

“Uh- um- yes,” he stutters, stiffening. Koushi reclines in his seat, and starts rambling about his first practice match- and watches as Kageyama slowly relaxes, still awkward but no longer as tense. After several minutes of inane babbling, they fall into a relaxed silence.

Kageyama begins shifting in his seat again. “Who were you talking to earlier on the phone? A friend?” Koushi prompts, smiling lightly and refusing to look as the rest of the bus turns around at his words.

Kageyama shifts some more. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Koushi says quickly, but Kageyama frantically shakes his head.

“It’s fine!” he says loudly, then cringes a little at his volume. Koushi drops his hand to the side of his seat so Kageyama won’t see it, and jabs his finger away from them. Thankfully, they get the message, and listen in a little more inconspicuously (though Koushi wouldn’t call what Hinata and Tanaka were doing inconspicuous at all, an improvement was an improvement).

“It’s my cousin,” Kageyama mumbles. “He’s coming to watch the match.”

“Did you not want him to come?” Koushi asks.

“It’s not that I don’t want him to come, it’s just that he-” Kageyama shrugs jerkily, a little frustrated, “he doesn’t like one of my old senpai.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Kageyama shrugs again, and Koushi’s stomach drops. He can almost _feel_ Daichi’s thought process.

“You don’t have to tell me any details, of course, but did your senpai do something to make your cousin dislike them?”

Kageyama looks like he’s about to retreat back into non-verbal replies again, but Koushi employs his most encouraging grin.

“I guess… he just didn’t really like me,” Kageyama finally says, reluctantly. There’s a beat of anticlimactic silence before Koushi asks,

“Was there any particular reason why? Or did he just dislike you from the start?”

“Both, I think. Kazunari says that it’s because he was jealous, but I don’t get why. Oikawa-san is a better player than me.” _Kazunari must be the cousin,_ Koushi guesses.

“Maybe he think you’re a threat to him.”

“Threat?” Kageyama parrots, eyebrows scrunching together. Koushi has to press his lips tightly together for a moment, lest he lose his composure to Kageyama’s frankly _adorable_ expression, but he manages somehow.

“A threat to him as a player,” Koushi explains. “He’s might be afraid that you’ll become better than him someday.”

Kageyama looks pensive. “But that doesn’t excuse his behavior,” Koushi says hurriedly. “Treating an underclassman badly isn’t right, no matter what the reason is.”

Kageyama nods, deep in thought. Koushi smiles at him, before turning to Daichi. He looks as serious as he usually is before a game, but the side of his mouth that curls down speaks volumes about what he thinks of Oikawa.

Ennoshita and Kinoshita respectively remove their hands from where they had them clamped over Tanaka and Hinata’s mouths. The rest of the bus exchanges solemn glances, and few members of the team scowl (i.e. Tanaka, and Tsukishima, for some reason).

Koushi absentmindedly taps through his social media apps, but watches Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. He can see Ennoshita quietly explaining something to Hinata (what they had just overheard, probably). Yamaguchi has his chin propped up on the headrest of his seat so he can listen to Ennoshita as well, and Daichi had moved to talk to Tanaka.

New as their flock may be, crows always protect their own.


	2. when the floodwater comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takao is kinda a hoe and now karasuno knows it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating for so long:((( i've had most of this chapter written for a while so really don't have an excuse:((( sorry

mrstealyaboy: ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) i’m sorry that i can’t come!!!

mrstealyaboy: Maybe next time?

thirst: that’s fine!! try and get some sleep after your photoshoot, i know you’ve been staying up late all week

mrstealaboy: I have no idea what you’re talking about

thirst: (♯｀∧´) smh don’t lie to me

mrstealyaboy: I’m not lying!!

thirst: (♯｀∧´)(♯｀∧´) best friends don’t lie to best friends

mrstealyaboy: Omg i’m not lying

thirst: if you don’t take a nap after i’ll take the fastest train to kanagawa and whoop your ass myself

thirst: try me

mrstealyaboy: Fine

thirst: good!! Anyways i gtg i’ll call you later & good luck with your shoot!!! *\\(^o^)/*

mrstealyaboy: Tell me how the match goes!! Tell kei and tadacchi and kageyama i said hi!!!!!

* * *

 

Kazunari tucks his phone into his pocket with a smile. It’s a shame that Kise can’t make it, but there’s always next time. Adjusting the strap of his sports bag, he gets up from the bench and starts walking towards what is hopefully the parking lot.

After a series of awkward questions and more awkward stares from random students, Kazunari finally finds the parking lot. It’s ridiculously huge, not that he’s one to talk. Shūtoku’s is around the same size.

Moments later, a bus pulls in into the parking lot. Kazunari shades his eyes against the sun with his hand, and watches an orange-haired kid spill himself out of the bus, followed by some bald guy with- oh man, the orange kid must’ve thrown up on him. Poor guy.

That would be Hinata, Kazunari thinks. He seems to be good for Tobio, with his optimism general lack of boundaries. He reminds Kazunari a little of himself.

Hinata starts running towards Kazunari. Hopefully he doesn’t have to throw up again, because if he does it on Kazunari then he will probably deck him, Tobio’s spiker/friend/rival be damned. The kid tears past him, and Kazunari sniggers. He hears Tobio yelling from the bus, something about “beating the courage into him”.

He walks over to the bus. “Tobio!” he calls, waving. An attractive-looking gray haired guy who seems to be holding Tobio back lets go of him. The vice captain, right? Kazunari is pretty sure his name is Sugawara. At least _he_ seems to be a good senpai, unlike literally every single other senpai that Tobio has had ever, maybe the with the exception of Iwaizumi. _Maybe_.

On completely an unrelated note, Sugawara was very attractive. He wasn’t hot in the way Kise was, but he was cute. Damn. Kazunari would be first in line get busy with him, but Kise made him promise not to hoe around while Shin-chan and him were taking a break from their relationship.

Not the time, Kazunari reminds himself, and bounces forward to envelop Tobio in a hug. “Hello!” he says cheerfully, letting go to reach up and ruffle his hair. Tobio pats it back down with a frown.

“Kazunari,” he responds politely. Kazunari laughs, and slaps his shoulder. Tobio is incredibly tense. Does he have no faith in Kazunari’s amazing ability to talk to anyone?

“What’re you being all awkward for? Introduce me to your team!”

Tobio shifts on his feet, and Kazunari slings an arm around his shoulders. “That’s Sawamura-san,” he says, gesturing to a kind faced guy with brown hair. Kazunari dips his head at him, removing his arm from Tobio’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Takao Kazunari, Tobio’s cousin. And you’re his captain?”

Sawamura nods back, and smiles. “Nice to meet you too. And yes, I’m captain.”

“Awesome!” Kazunari chirps, and turns to the vice captain before things get awkward. “And you’re the vice captain, right? Sugawara-san?”

“That’s right! Thank you for coming to support us,” Sugawara smiles. The expression lights up his face and emphasizes the beauty mark by his eye.

“My pleasure,” Kazunari replies a beat too late, lidding his eyes and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Tobio makes an unintelligible noise from behind him, and Kazunari can hear Tsukishima facepalm from somewhere on his left.

 _Fuck Shin-chan,_ Kazunari decides, _fuck being the better person. Time to get it with the cutest boy I have seen in my whole damn life._ He leans forward conspiratorially. “Wanna find out if the bathrooms at elite schools are any good?”

“Excuse me, please stop bothering my friend,” Sawamura interrupts, shouldering his way in front of Kazunari. The rest of the team seems torn between glowering at him for putting the moves on their teammate and sniggering at the whole situation. Sugawara looks deceptively sheepish, but something Kazunari is intimately familiar with flashes across his face at the sight of Sawamura defending him. Kazunari swallows his retort and says something else instead.

“Oh, so you must be the boyfriend!” Kazunari exclaims. “And you guys are the captain and vice captain too! That’s so romantic!”

Sawamura looks stunned. Behind him, Sugawara is flushing light pink.

Hell yeah, the Hawk Eyes strike again. Unrequited mutual crushes are _easy_ to find when you know what to look for. Not that he would know anything about that. Nope. Definitely not.

Sawamura shakes himself out of it surprisingly quickly. "We're not-"

"You guys are so cute!” Kazunari interrupts, beaming. “How long have you been together? I’m guessing two years."

"But we're n-"

"Ah, high school romances are so cute."

Sawamura opens his mouth to interject again, but Kazunari catches sight of Tsukishima’s tall ass self first. “Kei-chan!” he shouts, opening his arms for a hug. Tsukishima visibly recoils.

“I don’t know you, please leave me alone,” Tsukishima says flatly.

“C’mon,” Kazunari pouts, taking a step closer. Tsukishima takes step away. Kazunari takes another step closer, before abruptly pouncing on Yamaguchi instead. “What’s good, ‘Dashi-chan?” he grins, picking him up off the ground with the force of his hug. Yamaguchi awkwardly hugs back, and chuckles nervously.

“Hi, Takao-san.”

* * *

 

“Ryoutacchi can’t make it,” Takao says offhandedly, arm slung back over Kageyama’s shoulders. In his peripheral vision, he can see Tsukishima relax fractionally. Bleh. What a stick in the mud. Doesn’t want Kise here to embarrass him. Well, Kazunari will just have to make up for it. His sense of shame died with him when Akashi verbally stomped all over him in middle school.

“Good,” Tsukishima replies, before turning around and raising an eyebrow at Kazunari right as they enter the locker room. “You’re going to watch us change, too? I didn’t know you were that much of a pervert.”

Kazunari raises an eyebrow right back. “And why is the first thing you think of when I come in a locker room that I wanna watch people strip? Even though I’m in the middle of a conversation?”

Hinata snickers. Good to see that he’s well enough to laugh at a guy who has 25 centimeters on him. Kazunari can respect that.

“I wouldn’t really call this a conversation,” Tsukishima points out, “or has breaking up with Midorima really lowered your standards this much?”

Oof. That was a low blow, and Yamaguchi clearly knows it, if his expression is anything to go by. Kazunari isn’t exactly offended by this, because he’s wrong and also because bringing up his breakup with Shin-chan doesn’t bother him, unlike _someone_ he knows _._ @Shin-chan.

“Hey, my standards are still top quality,” Kazunari says, pouting, “in fact, there was this time during nationals when me and this guy from-”

“Shut up,” Tobio snaps, flushing as he yanks his shirt on, “don’t talk about that crap.”

“Only because my precious cousin says so,” he trills back, reaching over to pat a few stray strands of hair down.

“And stop calling me that!” Tobio bats his hand away, scowling like he’s been told that the world has run out of milk cartons and now he has to settle on juice. Or, heavens forbid, _chocolate_ milk.

“Nope!” And on that happy note, Kazunari turns to the rest of the team, who were not-eavesdropping on him. “Good luck on the game, everyone! You’re going to do awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> so!! i've gotten a couple requests for kageyama to meet shuutoku, but i don't actually know how that'll even happen???  
> @my creativity: bro where u at
> 
> if anyone wants to request anything about kageyama's meeting with shuutoku, i'll try to work it in the inevitable fic bc i don't know what i'm going to even put in that fic smh
> 
> ty for reading!!!


End file.
